1. Field of the Invention:
The concept of methodic air blown heat application to varied objects and materials has been utilized for decades, manifesting a very crowded field, basically unchanged over time until the present invention, which now presents a major, novel refinement allowing for a quantum leap in skillful, artful control in dexterous intensity-manipulation throughout the course of the application of air blown heat and the improved effect resulting therefrom.
2. Summary, Objects and Advantages of the Invention:
The primary objective/advantage is more precisely regulated, simultaneous manipulation of the intensity of the forced air and heat from the unit/source and thus, more specifically controlled end results therefrom. This accuracy is critical in so-processing countless relevant objects and materials, including but not limited to: appliques, coatings, films, heat-pliant materials, etc. While the varied applications of air blown heat could fill volumes, in the interest of brevity and a more specific illustration, the standard hair dryer will serve to be utilized as one optimum embodiment of this process. On these units available today (see the heater blower having handle 53, blower 52, nozzle 50 and power cord 54 in FIG. 5) to accomplish a smooth and fluent application of air blown heat, the process (relatively awkward digitally) must be momentarily interrupted to adjust the intensity of either. The art of hair styling is primarily accomplished by skillful air blown heat application in concert with hairbrush and comb function--additive hair conditioners aside. The more naturally operating trigger/switching of the instant invention facilitates uninterrupted and continuous styling manipulation, permitting freer artistic expression. Experience with hair dryer use teaches the consequences to hair behavior of either excess heat and/or maladjusted blown air intensity. Unquestionably, hair styling is a delicate art form and this tool improvement greatly facilitates that talent. "Frizzly" hair results from overheating and "fallen" hair styling can result from still-damp hair body. Unwanted curling tendency can be accented or practically eliminated with heat blown air by temporarily counter-brushing the hair direction, ("spray netting" in some cases) and thereafter heat blown into the finished style intended. The meticulously precise, simultaneous control permitted the user insures the desired end result. The varied length and hair concentration in selected areas of the same scalp demand split-second blown heat adjustment to accomplish the intended styling. The smooth flowing adjustability--incorporating the most simple, optimally natural digital movement, and resulting control of the blown heat allows this accommodation.
An optional flexible grip/strap to aid digital conformity is attached to the handle/grip and the adjustability (to fit user's hand) of the grip/strap acts to prevent accidental dropping of the unit. These accidental drops usually result in irreparable damage to the unit and, in the case of home hair dryers, sometimes even death by electric shock when dropped in water contained in toilet bowls, lavatories, and bath tubs.
Optimum, complementary precision/response is allowed by the digital, dexterous manipulation permitted by the particular arrangement of the pivoted pendulum-type, heat and blower trigger-switches. The instantaneous precision so-allowed produces enhanced end-result and mechanically forestalls hand/wrist fatigue and is applicable to most hand-held, heat/blower-device/processes.